Dari Ambang Pintu
by VeeA
Summary: Di hari berhujan yang bertebaran petir itu awal mula kisah mereka bisa bertemu. /"Kau terlalu manis untuk dipanggil Roger."/"Namanya Roger. Bukan Rolli."/"Sebentar lagi namanya akan menjadi Rolli."/ Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Saran, kritik, dan tambahan diterima. Mind to Read and Review?


**Dari Ambang Pintu Saat Hari Berhujan**

CTAR

BRAK

Kisah ini dimulai ketika pintu coklat rumah itu dibuka pada hari bertaburan kilat di luar sana.

Ino menoleh pelan-pelan setengah takut arah pintu itu. Suara gemuruh kilat tak membantu. Justru menambah getaran jendela yang merinding ketakutan.

CTAR

Sebersit cahaya kilat yang tiba-tiba mampir membantunya melihat bayang-bayang kecil itu. Mata kuning sang tamu berkilau terbias cahaya. Suram. Gadis itu semakin takut.

Mengindahkan mitos bahwa mungkin saja bayangan itu adalah bayangan penghuni kuburan yang kedinginan di luar sana dan datang kemari demi mencari kehangatan, kakinya perlahan melangkah berniat memberi tawaran pada tamu tak diduganya itu. Tamu itu masih setia menunggunya sampai di ambang pintu. Dan Ino, harus menahan nafas ketika mengetahui siapa di balik bayangan kecil itu.

CTAR

Malam yang menegangkan.

**%%%**

"Waah! Lucunya!" pekiknya gemas.

Hujan tadi malam telah berlalu digantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang berpendar terang.

Seekor kucing persia berbulu putih dengan manjanya bergelayut dalam pelukannya. Semakin mengamati wajah imut makhluk kecil itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa melepas pelukannya.

"Roger!" panggilnya sesuai nama yang tertera di kalung kucing berbulu salju itu. "Aku tak tahu darimana asalmu. Tapi, terimakasih sudah datang padaku. Pemilikmu tak mencarimu, kan?"

Kucing itu semakin bergelayut padanya. Membuat Ino semakin gemas.

"Oouuh! Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu diambil majikanmu. Orang macam apa dia yang menelantarkan kucing manis ini sendirian di tengah malam saat hujan, huh?" geramnya sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban. Karena memang hanya ada dia dan kucing yang ia tak mengerti bahasanya itu yang ada di taman depan rumahnya. Ayahnya bekerja begitupun kakaknya. Ia ditinggal sendiri di hari libur musim ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Harusnya rumah itu kosong? Tapi, kenapa gerbangnya terbuka?" gumam Ino menatap rumah di sebelah rumahnya yang belum lama ini dijual.

"Entahlah. Kita bersenang-senang saja ya, Roger?" katanya, "Ah! Kau lebih baik dipanggil Rolli. Kau terlalu manis untuk dipanggil Roger. Iya, kan?" dan Ino pun tertawa senang bersama suara khas hewan itu.

"ROGER? Dimana kamu?"

Panggilan itu sontak membuatnya menoleh. Seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya, keluar dari rumah yang barusaja ada di benaknya. Dia tampak kebingungan dan terus berteriak-teriak memanggil Roger.

Ino seketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung berbalik menunggungi posisi pemuda itu sambil memeluk kucing di tangannya.

"Rolli! Itukah majikanmu? Kau tak boleh kembali padanya!" desisnya pada kucing itu.

"Miaw!"

"Hust! Jangan bicara! Nanti dia kesini," Ino berbisik. Berharap, kucing itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Miaw!"

"Permisi. Apa kau melihat kucing persia putih di sekitar sini?"

Oh tidak! Kata Ino dalam hati.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berbalik pelan.

"K-kurasa tidak."

Dan Ino hanya bisa tercekat begitu melihat wajah pemuda itu dari dekat. Rambut raven, mata _onyx_ nan tajam, dan wajah yang sempurna. "Malaikat?" gumamnya tanpa sadar yang berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya mengerutkan alis.

"Dia kucingku. Kembalikan padaku orang aneh!"

Ino langsung menarik pendapatnya barusan.

'Devil' pikirnya. Mana mungkin pemuda ketus itu adalah malaikat. Ino menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Dia bukan lagi kucingmu. Kau menelantarkannya hingga dia datang padaku. Sekarang dia milikku."

"Itu kucingku, Nona. Ada tanda milik di lehernya," katanya tak mau kalah.

"Tidak ada namamu di sana, Tuan. Hanya ada namanya."

"Aku yang memberi nama itu untuknya."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Rogermu itu telah memihakku dan namanya tak lama lagi akan menjadi Rolli."

Pertemuan pertama yang tak menyenangkan. Harus bertengkar dengan pemuda baru pindahan di samping rumahnya hanya karena seekor kucing persia lucu nan menggemaskan. Tapi, Ino tak peduli. Apalagi, lawan bicaranya terlihat menyebalkan seperti itu.

Akhirnya, terjadilah tatap menatap tajam di antara kedua manusia bertetangga itu.

"Miaw!" Roger tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan berlari pergi dari keduanya.

"Roger!" pekik pemuda itu.

"Rolli!" pekik Ino.

Mereka kembali mengirim tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya mengikuti kucing itu pergi.

**%%%**

"Apa...yang dilakukannya...di sana?" tanyanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

"Kupikir kau majikannya. B-begitu saja tak tahu," sahut Ino juga tersenggal-senggal. Ia segera berlari ke bawah pohon yang dinaiki Roger lalu memanggilnya, "Rolli! Ayo turun! Kuberikan makanan yang kau sukai. Turunlah!"

Tapi, tampaknya Roger tak peduli. Dia terus saja mencari-cari sesuatu di atas ranting pohon itu.

Ino menggerutu kesal. "Rolli!"

"Roger!" pemuda itu ikut memanggil. Ino menoleh ke sampingnya dimana pemuda malah berseringai sambil membawa makanan kucing yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Roger pun turun dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. Ino akui, ia mulai merasa kalah sekarang.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda itu memang ketus, tapi saat bersama Roger, mimik ketus itu hilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan lembut yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Perlahan, senyum membuat bentuknya di bibir Ino.

"Namamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Bukan urusanmu!" katanya.

Dan sukses saja, perempatan muncul di pelipisnya. Lagi, ia menyesal sempat memuji pemuda itu.

"Terserahlah! Tidak penting juga mengetahui namamu."

Tanpa mempedulikan wajah terkejut pemuda itu, ia langsung merebut paksa Roger beserta makanannya dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"Hei! Mau kau bawa kemana kucingku?" Ino tak peduli lalu berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Dia bukan lagi kucingmu. Dia milikku!"

Dan terjadilah kejadian kejar-kejaran antara dua orang yang masih belum kenal satu sama lain itu.

**%%%**

Pertemuan pertama mereka. Walaupun tak berkesan, tapi cukup menyenangkan karena adanya kucing persia itu di antara mereka. Apalagi Ino yang selalu mendambakan punya hewan peliharaan. Entah itu kucing, kelinci, atau hewan yang sangat kecil sekalipun, hamster. Dan kedatangan Roger di ambang pintu rumahnya di malam hari berhujan itu membawa harapannya kembali.

"Tadi malam, dia kedinginan. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatnya kabur dari rumah?" tanya Ino di tengah-tengah waktu istirahat mereka sehabis berlari hampir mengelilingi setiap pelosok taman kota itu. Entah kemana pertengkaran kecil tadi. Rasa lelah menghapusnya. Mereka duduk bersandingan di sebuah bangku taman dengan Roger yang masih di pangkuan Ino.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

Ino menghela nafas.

"Benar. Orang ketus sepertimu mana mungkin mau mengakui kesalahan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan kesalahan." pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Sirat kekesalan terlampir jelas di matanya. Mengingatkannya akan sikap kakaknya yang juga keras kepala. Bedanya, kakaknya tak punya tatapan tajam seperti pemuda di sampingnya kini.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah." Ino tak lagi peduli. Ia sudah terbuai dalam kesenangan memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung Roger. Lucu. Baginya sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Kau begitu menyukai Roger."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada orang yang membenci makhluk lucu seperti ini?" Ino menjawab reflek tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik pemuda itu. Ia terlanjur terbuai dalam kesenangannya.

"Begitu kah?" gumamnya yang samar-samar dapat didengar Ino. "Nah! Roger! Ayo kita pulang!" Pemuda itu berdiri. Tangannya ia begarkan bermaksud mengajak Roger ikut bersamanya.

Roger langsung berdiri dan memeluk pemuda itu, membuat Ino memekik.

"Hei! Tuan tanpa nama! Itu kucingku."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. "Bagaimana Roger bisa kau sebut kucingmu? Dia bahkan tak mengenalimu."

"APA?"

"Bukankah itu kenyataan?"

Kali ini Ino tak tahan lagi dengan senyum meremehkan yang dikirim padanya. Ia ikut berdiri dan ganti merebut Roger. Lalu menatapnya seolah memberi peringatan padanya.

"Rolli! Ini aku, Ino. Majikanmu yang baru. Sekarang berlarilah! Saat kupanggil, datanglah padaku! Mengerti?"

"Miaw!"

Dan Ino melepas kucing di pelukannya. Lalu, menatap pemuda itu.

"Lihat ya!" katanya. Kemudian berteriak, "Rolli! Rolli! Kemari!"

Rolli masih terus berlari.

"Rolli!" panggil Ino lagi. Tapi, sayang. Rolli, atau Roger, masih terus berlari dan semakin menjauh. Wajah Ino mulai merona malu. Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian pemuda itu. Ia berseringai. Lagi.

"Roger!" panggil pemuda itu.

Roger pun berhenti dan berbalik langsung menerjangnya. Ia menang. Ia menang dari gadis yang kelebihan kepercayaan diri itu.

"Kucing pintar," pujinya.

Ino terpaku di tempatnya. Ia jengkel. Walaupun hanya dua kali, tapi dua kali itu berarti kekalahan semua. Ia berdecak pinggang. Dan menjadi yang kalah, bukan salah satu yang ada dalam daftar kehidupannya.

"Hei! Tuan tanpa nama! Wa―"

"Namaku Sasuke."

"Terserahlah siapa itu." Ino mulai menunduk. "Ta-tapi, walaupun aku sangat tak ingin mengatakannya, er, beritahu aku cara menjinakkannya!" nadanya bahkan semakin pelan saking malunya ia. Ino menyerah.

"Kheh! Kau mengaku kalah juga akhirnya." Sasuke tersenyum remeh pada Ino lalu berucap dalam, "Aku takkan mengajarimu." Yang Sasuke suka dari sifat Ino ketika hampir tiga jam bersama gadis tetangga itu adalah saat dia terlihat kesal karena kalah darinya. Sama seperti kucingnya, gadis itu juga lucu. Seperti saat ini.

"Berikan Rolli padaku!" Ino beranjak ingin merebut paksa ketika Sasuke menariknya menjauh langsung darinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" gertak Ino.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

"Kau tidak harus mempercayaiku. Tapi Rolli mempercayaiku. Jadi, sini! Berikan padaku!"

Dan lagi-lagi terjadilah tatap menatap tajam di antara mereka.

"Miaw!" bahkan rajukan Roger tak berhasil membuat keduanya berhenti melakukan hal konyol itu. Keduanya sama-sama merasa berhak atas Roger. Sama-sama tak mau mengalah atas makhluk kecil berbulu tebal itu.

Akhirnya, setelah satu menit ke depan, Sasuke menyerah. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Apa kita memang harus seperti ini terus?" tanyanya. Tapi, Ino hanya diam. Dia tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Dengan tatapan tajam itu, ia seolah bicara berikan-permen-itu-atau-kubunuh-kau. Dan Sasuke cukup memahaminya. Lebih tepatnya, ia malas kalau harus bertengkar lagi dengan Ino.

"Baiklah! Pergilah membeli makanan kucing lagi! Kalau tidak ada, beli susu saja!" perintahnya.

"Untuk apa aku membelinya?"

"Kau mau kuajari atau tidak?" balas Sasuke.

"Iya iya deh."

Dan Ino pun pergi darinya. Sebelum sempat menjauh, Ino berseru, "Jangan mengerjaiku ya! Jangan pergi dari sana!"

**%%%**

"Panggil Roger dengan membujuknya menggunakan makanan!"

"Seperti ini?" Ino menaruh beberapa makanan kucing di telapaknya dan menunjukkannya pada Roger yang sudah agak jauh di depan.

"Panggil dia!" perintah Sasuke.

"Rolli! Pushi push! Kemari Rolli!"

Sasuke mendelik. "Namanya Roger, bukan Rolli."

"Justru itu, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi Rolli." Ino berhenti sejenak. "Rolli! Kemari sayang!"

Tapi, Roger nampaknya tak peduli. Ia tak terpengaruh dengan panggilan Ino sama sekali. Membuat Sasuke, lagi-lagi, berseringai remeh.

"Dia Roger. Bukan Rolli."

Ino pun berubah geram. Ia mendelik tajam pada Sasuke dan menyambar susu gelas dalam plastik yang dibelinya tadi. Kalau dengan makanan tidak berhasil, mungkin dengan susu Roger akan tertarik. Toh, bukannya tadi Roger sudah makan sesaat setelah ia turun dari pohon di taman depan.

Ino membuka tutupnya sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan mangkuk. Dan sepertinya, keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya. Ia menemukan sebuah batu yang berbentuk mangkuk dengan ukuran tanggung kira-kira cukup menampung setengah dari susu gelas setengah liter itu.

Sekali lagi, ia memanggil Roger, "Rolli! Kemari sayang. Ada susu untukmu."

Roger masih tak peduli.

"Rolli!" panggilnya lagi. Roger sempat terdiam dan menatap Ino. Tapi, kemudian kembali bermain apa-apa itu yang disukainya.

Ino mulai sedikit kecewa.

"Dekati dia pelan-pelan! Tapi, biarkan dia yang mendatangimu!"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil terus memanggil nama Rolli. Sempat Ino ingin merubah panggilannya, tapi urung dilakukan begitu ingat ia ingin menjadikan Roger miliknya.

"Rolli!"

Setelah panggilan kedua, Roger menoleh menatap Ino. Ia terdiam sejenak seperti tadi, tapi perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Ino. Kemudian meminum susu dalam mangkuk batu di tangan Ino.

Ino tersenyum puas. Inilah yang diharapkannya sedari tadi. Mendapatkan perhatian Rolli.

"Lain kali, kalau ingin bisa memanggilnya, bujuk dia dengan sesuatu. Lama kelamaan, dia akan menyadari siapa dirimu," kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan Ino. Gadis itu nampak terlalu asyik dengan Roger, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

**%%%**

"Sudah waktunya pulang," ajak Sasuke setelah susu Roger hampir habis.

"Eh? Kenapa sekarang? Kita kan baru bersenang-senang?" Ino tak rela kalau harus pulang di saat dia baru asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan Rolli.

"Siapa bilang kita bersenang-senang? Hanya kau sendiri yang bersenang-senang di sini."

"Ta-tapi kan―" kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja saat Sasuke berdiri.

"Terserah saja. Aku mau pulang. Ayo Roger!"

Dan Sasuke melenggeng pergi diikuti Roger di belakangnya. Ino menggerutu kesal. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia juga mengikuti keduanya.

"Kenapa kau mengajariku kalau kau tak ingin hak asuhnya menjadi milikku?" tanya Ino begitu sejajar dengan Sasuke. Roger masih asyiknya bergelayut di pelukan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang memberimu hak asuh Roger? Aku mengajarimu karena aku tak ingin mendengar ocehanmu terus," balas Sasuke terus terang. Apalagi lawan bicaranya adalah gadis seperti Ino. Bakal lama bila ia tak mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dari sekarang.

Ino bungkam sambil menggerutu kesal. Sunyi pun mengisi. Tak ada yang bicara di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Miaw!"

Sasuke dan Ino menatap Roger. Kucing itu tampak tak nyaman. Ekornya terlihat menegang.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya ingin pup." Sasuke menoleh. "Tunggulah di sini!"

Ino hanya dibuat diam menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan Roger. Kalau dipikir, mereka seperti sepasang ayah-anak saja. Pemuda itu memang ketus. Tapi, di samping itu, ada sisi lembut yang mengiringi. Hanya karena seekor kucing manis dan lucu peliharaannya. Kalau saja di rumahnya ada hewan peliharaan, pasti kakaknya takkan terlalu garang padanya. Ino selalu tidak suka teriakan kakaknya yang menggetarkan tembok kamar setiap kali mencoba membangunkannya dari tidur.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke dan Roger kembali. Ino menunggu hingga pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti biasa. Hanya pup."

Ino mengangguk paham. Dan mereka kembali berjalan.

"Kau benar menyukai hewan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Iya. Terutama yang manis dan lucu seperti Rolli."

"Namanya Roger."

"Sekarang Rolli."

Dan mereka pun kembali ke mode tatap-menatap tajam. Tapi, itu hanya sebentar sebelum Sasuke kembali bicara, "Dia milikku." Nadanya bahkan terdengar serius. Sukses membuat Ino menatap Sasuke heran.

Ino tercekat. Sasuke benar-benar tak main-main. Apalagi kilatan mata hitamnya yang secara tak kasat mata bisa menyengat siapa saja. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tak ingin memberikan Roger padanya.

Ino pun serasa sulit menekan ludah. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi, Ino tak bisa untuk tidak bisa tertarik. Ada hal yang tersembunyi di balik sirat serius mata Sasuke. Seolah bicara jangan-ikut-campur-urusanku-seolah-tahu-semuanya-tentangku. Dan itu benar, Ino memang tak mengerti apapun tentang Sasuke.

"A-aku mengerti."

Ino menunduk kecewa. Memang benar kalau ia minta hak asuh dari Roger karena Roger datang ke rumahnya sendiri kemarin malam. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga hak asuh itu masih ada di tangan Sasuke. Roger bahkan masih datang ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Itu berarti Roger tak sepenuhnya memihak padanya.

Kalau ia terus memaksakan kehendak, sama saja ia tak memikirkan perasaan Roger, yang sebenarnya memihak siapa? Bicara mengenai perasaan, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya ketika kehilangan Roger tadi malam? Pemuda itu tak mungkin mencari Roger di pagi harinya kalau memang ia lah membuang Roger.

Tanpa disadarinya, mereka telah sampai di depan halaman rumah Ino. Rumah itu masih tertutup seperti tadi pagi sebelum ia pergi mengejar Roger. Yang berarti, belum ada satu pun orang rumah yang pulang. Lagipula, ini masih siang. Wajar kan?

Ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke agak gugup. Tak lagi merasa nyaman setelah gertakan pemuda tadi.

"Baiklah. Sudah dulu ya? Terimakasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," katanya kikuk, "bye Sasuke! Bye Rolli, eh, maksudku Roger. Bye!"

Dan Ino pun tersenyum canggung lalu berbalik dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju rumahnya. Ino sempat berharap, Roger menjadi peliharaannya. Ia senang kucing itu datang ke rumahnya. Tapi, Roger telah diambil majikannya lagi. Waktu singkat yang begitu menyenangkan bersama Roger telah berlalu. Waktu singkat itu menjadi hal yang berharga baginya. Ino hanya harus rela kali ini.

"Kalau tabunganku cukup, aku mau beli kucing ah!" gumamnya.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu rumahnya ketika suara Sasuke kembali memasuki gendang telinganya.

"TUNGGU!" panggilnya.

Ino menoleh penuh tanya pada Sasuke yang masih di depan gerbang kecilnya.

Terlihat Sasuke yang berkata sesuatu pada Roger dan menunduk lalu melepasnya. Roger berlari ke arahnya. Ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan Ino begitu sampai di dekatnya. Ino tak mengerti. Ia mengirim tatapan bertanya pada Sasuke. Sayangnya, pemuda itu justru melenggeng pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Mata Ino tak lepas dari sosok itu hingga pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rolli? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia memberikanmu padaku?"

"Miaw!" hanya itu jawaban Rolli.

Ino mengedikkan bahu walau pikirannya tengah beradu mencoba mencari jawaban atas sikap aneh pemuda itu. Kemudian masuk ke rumahnya.

**%%%**

Sudah diduga, kakaknya akan melembut begitu mendapati seekor hewan peliharaan di rumahnya. Ia tak lagi mengaung setiap kali Ino melempar celoteh hariannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan seekor hewan lucu itu. Ayahnya juga nampak senang. Baru tadi siang kedatangan kucing itu, tapi begitu ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya bertemu dengan Roger, suasana jadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Malam ini, ketiganya tak langsung melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mereka membuat sedikit waktu untuk bercanda dengan Roger di ruang tengah. Keluarga Ino tampak berubah.

Tapi, begitu menatap jendela kecil samping yang mengarah langsung pada rumah tetangga barunya, Ino jadi kepikiran tentang Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu sekarang? Seperti tadi malam juga, Roger ada di rumah ini. Pemuda itu tak bersama Roger. Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang?

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli satu lagi? Sebagai temannya. Kan kesepian kalau Rolli sendiri di rumah ini," usul Deidara, kakak Ino, yang tengah mengelus-elus bulu punggung Roger.

"Ide bagus itu." Ayahnya menambah.

"Kita beli yang betina saja, Yah?"

"Jangan! Beli yang laki-laki saja. Lebih lucu."

"Tapi, aku sendiri tak yakin Rolli akan tinggal di sini terus," timpal Ino tiba-tiba, membuat kedua anggota keluarganya menoleh padanya seakan tidak sela.

"Karena majikannya masih ada," tambahnya.

"Majikan? Siapa?"

"Dia Sasuke. Tetangga baru di sebelah. Dia menyuruh Rolli ke arahku tanpa bicara apa-apa. Berarti ia meminjamkan Rolli padaku," kata Ino, "aku harus memulangkan Rolli padanya."

Ino berniat mengambil Rolli dari sofa ketika suara kakaknya terdengar, "Tetangga sebelah itu tak suka binatang. Apalagi tuan dan nyonyanya. Mereka hanya akan membuang Rolli kalau kau bawa ia kesana."

Ino tersentak. "Bagaimana kau tahu mereka tak suka binatang? Kita belum berkunjung ke sana? Kita juga belum mengenal mereka," sanggah Ino.

"Hei, Bocah! Kakakmu ini benar. Kau itu keras kepala ya kalau jadi adikku."

"Sudahlah, Deidara! Kau terlalu keras pada adikmu."

Ino menjulurkan lidah. Ayahnya membelanya. Dan itu cukup berharga baginya karena berhasil membuat kakaknya bungkam.

Tapi, kesenangan itu tak bertahan lama.

"Memang benar yang dikatakan kakakmu. Tetangga sebelah tak suka binatang. Pak Hatta tadi berkunjung kesana dan menceritakan apa yang didapatnya pada Ayah," sambung ayahnya.

Pak Hatta adalah tetangga mereka juga. Teman dekat ayah Ino sekaligus ketua RT di desanya.

"Tapi, Yah. Sasuke tak mungkin tak menyukai hewan. Dia sendiri yang memberi nama kucing ini. Dia yang merawatnya hingga sebesar ini."

"Ino Sayang―"

"Aku akan tanya langsung padanya!"

Dengan begitu, Ino menyambar Roger dari cengkeraman kakaknya lalu melesat keluar dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ia tak percaya kata-kata ayahnya. Karena ia telah melihat sendiri, Sasuke yang tampak sangat menyayangi Roger. Keluarga itu tak mungkin tidak menyukainya.

Ino akhirnya sampai di depan pintu keluarga Sasuke. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat bersiap mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK

Tak berapa lama, terbukalah pintu itu menampilkan sosok tinggi berkisar dua puluh tahunan. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Ino. Mungkin kakak Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Selamat malam!" sapa Ino.

"Malam. Siapa ya? Dan, eh, bukankah itu Roger?"

Ino tersentak. Ia menatap Roger dan orang itu bergantian.

"Benar, ini Roger."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Sudah Ino duga, keluarga itu tak membenci hewan. Sama seperti Sasuke. Mereka menyayangi Roger. Kakak dan ayahnya salah sangka.

"Lebih baik bawa dia pergi dari sini!"

Seketika itu ia terbelalak. Tubuhnya mematung demi mendengar penuturan orang di depannya itu. Begitu ia mendongak, orang itu tengah menatapnya tidak suka. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada Roger di gendongannya.

"A-apa?"

"Kami tak suka hewan. Jadi, bawa dia pergi!"

Ino masih terpaku tak percaya. Ini tak mungkin. Tak masuk akal. Lalu, kalau memang keluarganya tak suka, bagaimana Sasuke menghidupinya selama ini?

"Kenapa Anda tak suka? Bukankah dia lucu? Kenapa Anda tak suka?" tanya Ino menuntut. Makhluk kecil seperti Roger tak pantas bila tak disukai. Pasti ada alasannya.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari?" orang itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kembali tersenyum ramah pada Ino, membuat Ino semakin tak mengerti.

"S-saya ingin bertemu Sasuke."

"Hm. Kau boleh bertemu dengannya kalau kau membawa kucing itu menjauh lebih dulu."

Ino masih tak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarga Sasuke? Yang sampai membuat mereka sebegitu bencinya terhadap hewan. Dan yang tak Ino mengerti lagi adalah pun terhadap Sasuke, mereka tak mengizinkan ia menunjukkan hewan di depan pemuda itu. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan Roger pada kedua orang tuanya? Begitukah?

Ino mengangguk lemah. Ia berjalan ke pembatas tembok pendek antara rumahnya dan rumah Sasuke. Lalu menurunkan Roger dan memintanya masuk rumah dimana ada ayah dan kakaknya yang bisa menjaga kucing itu. Kemudian, ia kembali ke rumah itu.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menanti dirinya untuk semakin mendekat. Sementara, orang tadi sudah masuk kembali ke rumah.

"Apa yang tadi itu kakakmu?" tanya Ino.

"Hn."

Sunyi pun sempat hadir di antara mereka. Hingga Ino kembali memecahnya.

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain saja?"

"Kakakku sudah melihatmu membawa Roger. Dia takkan mempercayaimu."

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja kita pergi ke taman kota," usul Ino.

"Bagaimana kau akan membawa Roger? Kau kemari karena ingin membicarakan itu, kan?"

Ino tampak kebingungan.

"Haah! Kau keras kepala. Kau juga bodoh," desah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Ino jadi geram. Kedatangannya kemari dengan urusan serius. Tentu kesal kalau malah dijadikan gurauan.

"Lepaskan Roger di taman! Datanglah kemari dengan membawa tas kecil saja! Ajak juga kakak atau ayahmu kalau perlu."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menggeram. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"Jangan banyak tanya dulu, Bodoh!"

"Huft!"

**%%%**

Rencana Sasuke dan Ino dimulai. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino keluar rumah membawa tas selempang kecil diikuti ayah dan kakaknya. Roger ia taruh di kurungan burung yang ia temukan di gudang lalu ia letakkan di taman. Sedikit membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, Roger bisa saja kabur dari rumah bila tak dikurung karena ia menjauh pergi entah kemana.

Keluarga Ino sampai di rumah keluarga Sasuke. Mereka disambut hangat dan dipersilahkan masuk. Ino terus menunggu di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Sudah hampir lima menit Sasuke tak kunjung muncul. Apa rencananya dan kenapa lama sekali?

"Maaf ya. Putra bungsu kami memang agak sulit diajak bersosialisasi," kata Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa." Ayah Ino mengangguk memaklumi.

CKLEK

Terdengarlah suara pintu dibuka dari lantai dua dan bisa dilihat jelas Sasuke yang berpakaian kasual barusaja keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga seiring tatapan dua keluarga itu yang ikut berjalan mengikuti sosoknya.

Begitu sampai, ia langsung menunduk hormat sekaligus minta izin, "Ayah! Ibu! Aku ingin mengajak Ino keluar."

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Mikoto sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian menarik Ino begitu saja keluar rumah, membuat Ino harus tersenyum canggung pada dua keluarga itu terhadap tingkah Sasuke yang tak sopan itu.

"Kenapa tadi lama sekali?" tanya Ino.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang masuk saja!" Sasuke mempersilakan Ino masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lebih tepatnya, mobilnya dan sang kakak.

Begitu Ino masuk, hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah..

"Miaw!" suara seekor kucing. Begitu menoleh ke kursi penumpang belakang, di sana ada Roger yang duduk manis.

Ino langsung memekik girang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diraih Roger.

Dan mobil pun melesat pergi dari pelataran rumah itu.

**%%%**

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya salah." Sasuke memulai. "Tapi, aku tak ingin menyalahkan Roger." Ia tampak lesu. Tak beda jauh dengan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia pasti sangat menyayangi Roger. Walaupun membuat nyawanya pergi, tapi pasti dia bahagia."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu."

Akhirnya, Ino tahu semuanya. Wajar bila keluarga Sasuke benci Roger, juga hewan-hewan lainnya. Tapi, menyalahkan hewan yang tak mengerti apa-apa, apa itu pantas?

"Hal itu juga sempat akan terjadi padaku."

Ino terkesiap. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau?"

"Iya, aku. Aku sempat akan tertabrak juga gara-gara Roger. Bedanya, aku berhasil lari."

Kakak Sasuke meninggal karena melindungi Roger saat akan bertemu maut. Dan kejadian berikutnya hampir sama sempat akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Ino tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sama seperti Sasuke, ia tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan.

"Tapi, apa kau juga membenci Roger, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tidak. Aku menyayanginya."

Ino tersenyum. Sasuke tidak membenci Roger. Dan ia senang mendengarnya.

"Aku memang tak suka perpisahan. Tapi, perpisahan bisa datang sewakku-waktu. Hanya karena kita menyayangi seseorang, apa kita harus menyalahkan apa yang kita sayangi ketika perpisahan itu tiba?" Ino berhenti sejenak. "Tidakkah kau mendapat artinya? Bahkan hewan pun disayangi hingga taruhan nyawa. Kita sebagai manusia pun harus bisa lebih dari itu."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu. "Jadi, artinya aku harus rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk orang bodoh sepertimu? Aku lebih suka merelakan nyawa demi Roger."

Tuh kan? Mulai lagi. Ino mencubit lengan Sasuke menimbulkan pekikan tak suka darinya.

"Mulai lagi." Ino menggerutu kesal. Tapi, setidaknya ia berhasil mencerahkan suasana. Sasuke akhirnya bisa tertawa.

Sunyi pun mengambil alih. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Hanya tawa dari Roger di pangkuan Ino-lah yang mengisi suasana.

Merasa jengah, setelah agak lama, Ino bicara, "Kalau kau ingin bertemu Roger, kau bisa datang ke rumahku. Aku akan mengganti kalung di lehernya. Dan sesering mungkin menyembunyikannya di dalam rumah agar orang tuamu tak terlalu membenci Roger. Yah, itu pun kalau tak keberatan." Entah mengapa, Ino sedikit canggung mengatakannya. Harap-harap takut Sasuke akan menerima tawarannya atau tidak.

"Untuk apa aku keberatan? Tentu aku akan menjenguknya. Dia hanya aku titipkan saja padamu. Masih ingat?"

Kalau ia tak bisa menahan emosinya, Ino pasti sudah menjitak kepala pemuda itu.

Tapi, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Tak apalah ia mengalah kali ini, yang penting Sasuke senang. Tidak seperti senyum Sasuke yang dipaksakan layaknya tadi pagi. Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Lega mengetahuinya.

Kalau memang menyayangi, berarti memahami kan? Ino tak suka dengan pandangan keluarga Sasuke. Kakak Sasuke begitu menyayangi Roger, tapi mereka justru tak memahami maksud baik kakak Sasuke. Pasti selama ini Sasuke merasa tak nyaman tinggal di keluarganya. Ino mulai merasa iba.

"Apa kau tak ingin merubah pemikiran orang tuamu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Yah, Ino pun juga tak tahu caranya. Tapi, ia sangat ingin merubah pemikiran itu. Melihat Sasuke yang peduli dengan Roger sudah menjadi semangat baginya membantu pemuda itu.

"Kalau aku bantu, apa kau mau membujuk orang tuamu?"

Kini, Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Ino sambil menimang-nimang tawaran gadis itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa melakukan hal semacam ini?"

Untuk kesekian kakinya hari itu, Ino ingin sekali memukul pemuda itu. Pun dengan balok kayu sekalipun, ia takkan merasa bersalah.

Tapi, Sasuke justru terkekeh, membuat Ino terhenyak.

"Tak apalah. Walaupun kau bodoh, aku mempercayaimu."

Mungkin Ino memang kesal. Tapi, benar bila Sasuke itu manis. Dia lembut. Dan yang pasti, Sasuke menyayangi Roger. Ino suka sisi pemuda yang seperti itu.

Kalau Sasuke menyayangi Roger, Ino pun begitu. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi Roger.

"Terimakasih. Mari kita bekerja sama, Sasuke."

Rasa sayang itu tak pilih kasih kan?


End file.
